hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Japanese Garden
The Japanese Garden, or simply Garden, takes place outside of a large temple that appeared in front of the Rapture Theater. The lake that passes through the garden is surrounded by many blossoms, stepping stones and a small bridge. There are lanterns on the flowering branches of the cherry blossom trees, and a small pond on the right full of live carp. In the background, there is a mountain reminiscent of Mt. Fuji. The story revolves around a character completing a trial that relates to their strength (Mastery), if they fail, they lose the ability that they most value as well as the City's residents (referred to as inferior cowards) will fall under an everlasting sleep. The player's position overlooks the waterway and Japanese scenery, unable to see inside the temple however. The garden serves as an opposite to the recently added Palace location. In addition, it is the first Location on the map to have an animated appearance. Ranks This table shows the energy, experience, and coins for each rank of the These may be different depending on a player’s rank and if they participated in the 2018 March event. * Energy is different depending on what your personal level is in game. (Ex. Level 9 may have lower energy cost throughout the event, and level 50, may have a higher energy cost throughout the event) Hidden Items Bamboo * Pot of bamboo (multiple stalks) near bridge entrance * Several stalks growing by right front bridge post * Single stalk with spiral top parallel to upper left branch of tree by near bridge entrance * Single stalk with spiral top in upper branch of left tree just above main pagoda * Single stalk inscribed on stone structure to right of tree base * Pot of bamboo in the waterfall Basket * Laying on its side on the stone path in foreground * Hanging from lowest left branch of bonsai tree, on right side of screen at far right bridge railing * First story roof at right of building * left side of first story roof * Left side of screen, on grass between the tree and the lamp * To left of the Geisha on left side of bridge Bird * On the small bridge * Behind the high grass left side of waterfall Cat * In the tall grass next to the left front post of the bridge * Left side of the fountain partially behind fern (bottom left) * Sitting in tree above bridge Crab * Behind the tall grass to the left of the waterfall * Front right corner of bridge (faint) * Peak of dormer roof * Left foreground on path Dog * Laying down i the grass at edge of water, lower center of the screen * Between the bridge and the right tree * Standing on the bridge * Right side of steps (black) Dragon * On top of mountain behind the Japanese lady * Dragon head - Left of Buddha statue * On top of first post in right bridge railing Drum * Behind the bonsai, left of bridge * On stone pathway near fountain * Top of the screen on the balcony of the temple * On top of second post in the left railing of the bridge * Above steps in front of lowest story of house Duck * In the grass behind the fountain * Hidden behind the grass just below the pagoda and to right of waterfall on right side of screen * On pond by Geisha at far end of bridge * On the bridge Fish * Fish koi in the middle of water * on the bark of left tree (brown fish) * above right Buddha statue Go (a board game played with round stones on a checkered board) * Round with a checkered board on stone structure to right of tree base * blended in a stone of path, in the foreground, middle of screen * Bottom of scene to left of Buddha statue * Middle of second (red) level of main pagoda on left (red board with tiny stones) Hourglass * On top of second pole on left railing on the bridge * On edge of path at bottom of frame Lute * Start of right railing of the bridge * between branches of right trees (diagonally) * To left of Bonsai on stone path (middle fore) Monkey * Between the bonsai plant and start of the bridge * on top of temple * On the cascade/waterfall Octopus * To the right of the bonsai plant * On large rock to left of stairs, even with top steps * In front (to left) of the bridge in pond * To right of fountain by shore in lower right corner Pagoda * In front of stone steps, to the right of bottom waterfall * In front of the mountain * In front of right cherry tree to right of front of bridge Peach * Half peach on pathway stone to left of bonsai tree * Full peach in front of the bridge * Whole peach on left edge of rock garden by Buddha's left shoulder * Hanging from branch in front temple * hanging from upper branch of left cherry tree Ship * On the edge of the small fountain * Top rail, middle section, far right side of bridge * On top of water fall * In front of the Buddha statue lower right Turtle * On rock to the right of steps far away on river before the temple * Left of lamp in front of Buddha statue * In the pool * Extreme right lower corner of scene next to Buddha statue * In foreground on stone path to left of lamp Vase * Extreme right behind right cherry tree * Extreme left next to and half hidden by that cherry tree * In the tall plant next to the bridge rail Item Drops Cherry Blossom Keys * Edge of water at the bottom of geisha’s kimono * On lower left branch of bonsai plant (lower right near Buddha) * At the branch of bonsai plant (upper left just below the red umbrella) * On bottom post of bridge hiding among tentacles of octopus * On stone left edge of path very bottom middle of screen * On edge of path between bridge and rock garden * Among lily pads at edge of lower pond * In grass by front left post of bridge (lavender) * Just above the geisha's head half-hidden in the cherry blossoms * On front gable of house (brown) * Left most branch of right cherry tree (lavender) * Hanging from right side of Geisha’s carry rod (brown) Gallery of Cherry Blossom Keys LakeBush-0.png LilyPads-0.png Leftwalkway.png Bonsai.png RoofCorner.png RoofWindow.png AboveBowl.png BridgeRightRail.png LeftTree.png RoofWindowRight.png AboveUmbrella.png RightTree.png WaterPathway.png TempleTopBalcony.png WindowRoof.png TopWaterfall.png RightLady.png RightTreeTop.png Waterfall.png LeftTreeLower.png FountainLantern.png LeftTreeBark.png BackgroundTree.png BottomBridge.png TreeRightPagoda.png Walkway.png LowerLeftBush.png RightTreeEdge.png PagodaWindowAbove.png LadyDress.png BridgeBottom.png RightBridgeRailwayEdge.png PagodaWall.png LeftTreeTopCorner.png LeftBridgeRailwayEdge.png RightStairs.png BelowLady.png RightTreeNearBridge.png Category:Locations Category:Event Locations Category:April 2018